yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Premium Gold
Premium Gold is a Booster Pack in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game (TCG). It includes many of the greatest hits from the previous Gold Series sets, new cards from Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, and a number of tournament-level cards being released as a Gold Rare for the first time. It also introduces the Gold Secret card rarity. Features * Released globally rather than just through special tournament stores as with past Gold Series sets. * Introduces the Gold Secret rarity to the TCG. * All cards in the set are of either Gold Secret or Gold Rare rarity. * Each Gold Secret is either a new card to the TCG (previously being OCG exclusive), or one of the Egyptian God Cards from the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series. * All Gold Rare cards in this set are reprints: either cards that have never printed as a Gold Rare before, or some of the most popular cards from past Gold Series sets. The latter allows players to get Gold Rare prints of cards previously limited to special tournament stores. * All reprinted cards have updated Problem-Solving Card Text. The cards in the set can be organized into the following: * Cards 1-9 are Gold Secret OCG imports from Premium Pack 15 * Cards 10-29 are Gold Secret OCG imports from Premium Pack 16 * Cards 30-32 are Gold Secret reprints of the Egyptian God Cards * Cards 33-50 are Gold Rare cards that are being printed as a Gold Rare for the first time * Cards 51-60 are Gold Rare reprints from the original Gold Series * Cards 61-70 are Gold Rare reprints from Gold Series 2009 * Cards 71-80 are Gold Rare reprints from Gold Series 3 * Cards 81-90 are Gold Rare reprints from Gold Series 4: Pyramids Edition Breakdown The set includes a total of 90 cards: * 32 Gold Secret cards * 58 Gold Rare cards In the North American and Latin American versions, each box of Premium Gold contains three 5-card mini-packs for a total of 15 cards, with each mini-pack containing 5 cards: * 2 Gold Secrets (among those numbered 1-32) * 1 Gold Rare (among those numbered 33-50) * 2 Gold Rares (among those numbered 51-90) The UK, Australian, Spanish, and Portuguese versions contain a single 15-card pack of 6 Gold Secrets and 9 Gold Rares. The French, German, and Italian versions instead contain a 10-card pack of 4 Gold Secrets and 6 Gold Rares. Galleries PGLD-BoosterEN.png | English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition PGLD-BoosterFR.png | French 1st Edition PGLD-BoosterDE.png | German 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition PGLD-BoosterIT.png | Italian 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition PGLD-BoosterPT.png | Portuguese 1st Edition PGLD-BoosterSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition List External links * yugiohblog.konami.com Coming Soon: 2 Awesome Items for Spring 2014! * http://www.ygorganization.com/premium-gold2/ * yugioh-card.com/en Premium Gold * yugioh-card.com/uk Premium Gold * yugioh-card.com/oc Premium Gold * yugioh-card.com/fr Gold Premium * yugioh-card.com/de Premium Gold * yugioh-card.com/it Premium Oro * yugioh-card.com/lat-am/pt Première Ouro * yugioh-card.com/es Dourada Premium * yugioh-card.com/lat-am Premium Gold Category:TCG Gold Series Category:TCG Booster Packs